


White Fabric: Yukata

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ in white yukata, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek loves watching Jean-Jacques in white, pure clothes.





	White Fabric: Yukata

****“Come here Jean, I have something awesome for you right here”

  
“Really? Is it as awesome as me?”

  
“Even better.”

  
“What are you waiting for, then?”  
  
Otabek showed him the layers of folded white fabric and told him to put it on. He frowned for a minute trying to figure out what it was.  
  
“What's that? It looks like...It doesn't look like anything really, just some...” He held the material turning it upside down and then unfolding it completely trying to understand “Oh! I see! This is some of that japanese wearing for festivals, right?” He started to put it on over the clothes, but Otabek stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
   
“Jean, you are not supposed to put that over the clothes. You should wear it with nothing below.”

 

Jean blinked twice naively. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes”  
  
JJ looked at him for a moment and the kazakh replied with a smirk and playfulness written on his face, making JJ understand.  


“I'll be right back, mon cher.”  
  
Otabek waited a moment and he himself unshelved his own black yukata, doing exactly the same, all of his clothes including underwear now lying on the floor, and he put on his yukata leaving a lot of his chest uncovered. Then JJ returned and put his arms side by side showing how he looked.  
  
“You were right, this is awesome!” He spun over himself and Otabek went to stop him, touching him over the fabric on a very low place.  
   
“Beka!”  
  
“I was just checking you did it correctly. Now that I know you did, please let me take care of you”  
  
“B-Beka...Ahmm...No...It's dirty…”  
   
“Mmhm I know, I want you to be” He said while caressing JJ's member over the white fabric.

 

“You look so pure, so innocent with this clothes I want to corrupt you, would you let me, Jean? I really want to”  
  
“Hm Ah!” JJ was blushed and it was difficult to say a word  “We...We've talked a...about this before s-so ah! Beka no!”

 

Otabek pushed JJ gently until they both reached the floor, with JJ below him.

  
“So, No?” Otabek looked at him as he grabbed a little harder and put his hand inside JJ's white yukata, caressing his skin directly, going to his member and pumping him up and down, softly.  
  
JJ was up to them touching each other and doing things like this but it conflicted him and made him feel guilty, he wanted so much to be loyal to his promise of keeping sex for after marriage but his touch was oh so good he could forget morality for a moment just to enjoy the dirty pleasure he was given by the Kazakh.  
  
“Come on Jean, don't hold back your moans, you know I love them”  


“B-but”

  
“No buts, just you and me here babe, no one will ever know how much of a sinner you are”

  
“B-Bek..Oh! Oh! Ah!”  
  
JJ couldn't answer as he felt Otabek's hot, wet mouth all over his dick, licking, sucking, grabbing and giving long kisses to it until it was as hard as he could get him, separating from him.  
  
Otabek opened a little his own yukata on his low side to reveal his own large erection, leaning in to join with JJ's and caress both of them with a hand.  
  
“Beka, you're hard, too! If we don't stop we'll make it again and I...I…”

  
“Jean, you and I are hard. It's nature, there is nothing wrong with nature, or maybe do you want me to stop?” he asked caressing JJ's cheek with the other hand.

  
The other looked embarrassed at him and told an almost unhearable  "No". But Otabek caught it, and that was enough.

  
  
“Then there is nothing to worry about.”  
  
Otabek continued to pump their dicks together and soon he joined JJ with pants and moans. JJ was so lost in the feeling enjoying the delicious touch of Otabek so much he stopped thinking in everything else.  
  
“Jean?...” Otabek asked with a warning face  
  
“D...Do it...S'il vout plaîte, I need it!”  
   
“Merci, Jean”  
  
That was it. The code of understanding, so Otabek stopped with his hand and put a finger in JJ's entrance, though through this time he no longer needed it. He was going gentle with him, preparing the boy with a finger, then two, JJ didn't complain.  


The Kazakh pulled out his fingers and positioned his hard erection on that sweet entrance of him, entering little by little so most of him was inside. JJ still hadn't managed to take him completely, but that was okay, for now.  
  
“B-beka please move”  
  
And Otabek did. They both establish the rhythm JJ was accustomed to and liked the most, first soft and slow and then fast and deep. Otabek gave him deep thrusts, listening to him moan in pleasure and himself answering with harder moves.  
  
“It's so good, Beka, I...I...I am close…”

  
“Yeah, let it all out Jean, all of it”

  
“But I'll get dirty...this Yukata...Ah”

  
“I told you, I want you to get dirty”

  
“Ahm! Beka! ah!”  
  
JJ didn't hold back much more and released over his stomach and the white fabric, panting and breathing heavily. Otabek waited until he finished and then pulled out of him to come over JJ's abdomen and the fabric already stained with JJ's cum, mixing both of them until Otabek got no more, leaning in to give a kiss to JJ, which he answered eagerly.  
  
“Seems we'll have to do laundry early this week” said JJ just when they broke the kiss, not completely aware of what he’d just done, lost in the afterglow.

  
“Don't worry about that mon cher. For now, let's have some more fun with this outfits, shall we?”  
  
“You have made me a sinner”  
  
“And I am very proud of it. So, are we having fun or not?”

  
“Of course we are” JJ smiled.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember that YOI collaboration where all characters were on Yukatas and the only one white was JJ's?  
> Well, this is a really late submission about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
